


A Tender Reunion

by Kiraly



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: Reynir's siblings have a lot to say upon his return from the Silent World. As it turns out, he has something important to tell them, too.





	A Tender Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago for [Synchronised Screaming](https://synchronisedscreaming.tumblr.com/), but realized I never posted it here. The week's theme was "all-dialogue" stories, and the prompt I picked was "Reynir & his family - Reunited."
> 
> This was written before we saw that Bjarni is on the pickup ship, so I'm not sure if it takes place during quarantine or what. *vague handwave gesture* Somewhere with Bjarni and Hildur, I guess. ^_^

“—no idea where you were! I said  _‘go to Reykjavik’_  not ‘ _go to the Silent World’_ you idiot!”

“—we’ve all been so worried—”

“I’m sorry!”

“—Mom and Dad have been frantic, just wait until we get home—”

“—didn’t even hear about it from them! I saw the Missing Person report with your name on it, nearly woke up the whole ship shouting—”

“I’m  _so_  sorry, I didn’t think they would do that! I wasn’t even on the manifest!”

“—the entire family has been calling around, asking if anyone heard anything—"

“—almost got court-martialed for insisting we turn around—”

“I did leave a note!”

“—but at least you’re safe now.”

“Yeah, we’re dragging you back to the farm where you can’t get eaten by a troll! Even if you kinda deserve it…”

“…uhhh…”

“You’ve had your little adventure, now it’s time to–wait. What do you mean, ‘uhhh’???”

“Well, I…about that…”

“Reyyyynirrr…”

“I’m not…going home?”

“Not. Going. HOME???”

“I’m kind of…going to the Academy? I already signed the papers and everything.”

“WHAT?!?!?”

“Ack—”

“Bjarni! Bjarni, put him down, you can’t afford any more demerits!”

“EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR—”

“Calm down! Please calm down.”

“Oh, I’m calm, Hildur. I’m being  _very_  calm so Reynir can tell us how he SIGNED UP FOR MAGE SCHOOL WITHOUT TELLING US!”

“Okay, okay!  I promise, I’ll tell you all about it.”


End file.
